kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Beelim/Scenarios
LAW AND ORDER Your ally, a local tribe, is being harassed by bandit cavalrymen and infantrymen. He only has a number of castles with markets attached to them, and never-ending spawns of caravans. Protect your ally's caravans - the more caravans are lost to the enemy, the more foes you will have to fight. Use your ally's castles to protect your injured units. You will win once you have destroyed a number of enemy units. This scenario often plays out in mountainous regions or deserts. Working name "Switzerland" You face off against 3 enemies who have banded together. As mountains abound, this will be a serious business, as it will impede how armies move in or out of the field. FINISTERRE (Europeans in India, Africa, and Middle East only) Map is veiled and you cannot see anything - only your scouts may reveal parts of the map. Finisterre plays out whenever you invade Agysimba, Drangiana or Sarmatia. CITY STATES You have entered a region rich with warring city states who cannot create new cities which are quite prosperous and have the ability to field good sized armies. You start with a large army but no buildings or citizens and your aim is to conquer the region. This battle is also partly based around diplomacy as all the states will make and break alliances throughout the battle. There are 7 other players who will provide you with bonuses if you ally with them. City-states have large fortified cities and the city states usually just try and destroy the enemy army and raid their city. Despite the fact that there is a limit to one alliance per player nations at peace will gang up on others - especially on the player. Additionally, they will often ask you for assistance in certain tasks such as destroying an enemy city state or starting a trade route if you are allies and completing these tasks will give you an improved relationship with the state and a small resource bonus. When a city is conquered, the player has three choices - to annex the city, raze it to the ground or make it a puppet state. Annexing a city makes it yours but when you do the enemy nation spawns a last stand army nearby that could retake the city if you are not careful. Razing the city means that no enemies will spawn but obviously you can't have the city either. Making that city a puppet state means the state will not be defeated but will automatically create an alliance with you which doesn't count towards the limit which means they also will give you their alliance bonus which usually spawns soldiers for you or gives you a trickle of a resource and unlike a normal ally the puppet state will not demand anything or break the alliance. Puppet states share the diplomatic relations you have with the other states. UNIFICATION (this is sometimes considered as an epic scenario. Takes place whenever attacking tribal societies like the Sabaeans or Suebi) Like above, there are several other players, each one with a different bonus provided if you ally with them. Ally with one of them and slay all the others but watch out for betrayals! Each nation begins with quite a few cities, some of them barely defended and you start in exactly the same position as them with no extra soldiers or anything like that. These warring groups will happily conquer enemies and slaughter their foes. A nation is only defeated if all their cities are taken or destroyed. Like above, you have a choice of annexing or razing conquered cities - and like the above, annexed cities will generate rebels until the city is either taken back, destroyed or its faction is fully subdued. If you take a city that was once one other nation's but was taken by another nation you also have the choice to liberate the city. This means the nation that originally owned the city will get it back and may ally with you. Their alliance won't affect your ally limit, meaning you are still able to ally with another nation. CASTLE SIEGE Destroy the barbarian forts and castles.Takes place in mountainous regions. OPPRESSION Quell a rebellion started by an opposing barbarian faction: your villagers will randomly become enemy militia. HOSTAGE CRISIS Barbarians are holding some of your allied generals hostage. Similar to your Cold War scenario - find the generals and bring them back to your castle. COASTAL PIRACY (available only in maritime areas) You are being assailed by enemies who will randomly land troops, and must protect your cities until the end of the timer. This scenario frequently happens if you capture independent islands. LIBERATION (China, Byzantium) 2 barbarian states threaten your ally, the Rebels. Crush both of them in order to bring the area under your doman, but protect your ally - should your ally fail, you will also be defeated too. COMMERCE CAP SCENARIOS WOOD RUSH (all nations, except Russia and Asian factions in Siberia, Yakut and Kamchatka) Make sure that you have the highest wood gathering rate before the timer is over! FOOD RUSH (all in Iceland and Greenland) Same as above. GOLD RUSH (West Africa for all) Same as above for wealth. METAL RUSH (Muslims only) A metal rush scenario is started whenever a Muslim faction invades an Asian territory under either the Kipchak or the Persians Category:Blog posts